Leila
|artist = Cheb Salama |year = 2016 |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 140 |perf = Marianne Campos |audio = |nogm = 3 |mc = JD2017/JDU 1A: Orange 1B: Orange-Brownish 2A: Azure 2B: Ultramarine Blue |dlc = April 27, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) October 12, 2017 (JDU)}}Cheb Salama'dan "Leila", , , , ve 'da yayınlandı. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı kahverengi saçlı yalınayak bir kadın ve turuncu bolero ceket, mor kırpılmış bir tank ve neon mavisi bölünmüş etek giyiyor. Eldiveni koyu pembe ve ayrıca altın bir kuşak ve eşleşen bir kolyeye sahip. Arka Plan Arka plan gece vakti bir şehir. İçme çeşmesinin yanında bir kafe ya da restoran gibi görünen şeyler görülebilir. Arka planda görülen binaların pencereleri, içme çeşmesi, restoran ve dansçının altındaki zemin desenleri, pistin ritmiyle senkronize olarak yanıyor. Şehir İstanbul'u andırıyor. Ayasofya Müzesi ve bazı ev ve daireler var.Dansçının iki silueti onunla birlikte dans eden sol ve sağ taraflarında görünür. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: Kollarınızı yarım daire hareketiyle açın. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı uzatın ve aşağıya bakın LeilaGM1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 LeilaIG.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Leila GM2.png|Gold Move 2 LeilaIG2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Leila aşağıdaki Dance Quest haritalarında görünür: * Around The World Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *1001 Nights Of Dances *All Songs K-R Trivia * Leila, Fatima'dan sonra serideki Cheb Salama'nın ikinci şarkısı. * Aynı zamanda Dagomba, Spectronizer, Chiwawa, Mambo ve Oishii Oishii'den sonra Tom Salta tarafından bestelenen altıncı şarkıdır. * Leila'dan farklı olarak, 'Fatima, Just Dance Unlimited'da yer almıyor. * Leila dizinin ilk Türkçe şarkısıdır. As Bayrakları as as :D * Just Dance 2018 ile Just Dance Unlimited'da, Funky Robot'un Çocuk menüsü simgesi yanlışlıkla bu piktogram için bir yer tutucu olarak ortaya çıktı. Galeri Game Files Leilasqu.png|''Leila'' 00000003.png| album coach Leila_Albumbkg.png| album background Leila_banner_bkg_30.png| menu banner Leila_BC.jpg| cover LeilaAva.png|Avatar 200580.png|Golden avatar 300580.png|Diamond avatar Leila pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Leila jd2017 menu.png|''Leila'' on the menu Leila jd2017 load.png| loading screen Leila jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Leila jd2018 menu.png|''Leila'' on the menu Leila jd2018 load.png| loading screen Leila jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Leila_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Leila'' on the menu Leila_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen Leila_jdnow_score_new.png| score screen Leila_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Leila_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Leila-Free.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP routine on Others Leila_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Leila_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Leila jd2018 picto error.png|The pictogram error in via Leila beta comp.png|Comparision between the background dancers designs Bild3.png|Background Videos Official Audio Just Dance 2017 (Soundtrack) Leila by Cheb Salama Teasers Leila - Gameplay Teaser (US) Leila - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Leila - Just Dance 2017 - Full Gamplay 5 Stars PS4舞力全开2017国行版 Leika -Cheb Salama 摄像头5星Just Dance2017 Leila - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 Unlimited Leila by Cheb Salama 5 Stars + Superstar (Funky Robot Pictogram!!) Just Dance 2018 - Leila Leila - Just Dance 2019 Beta Elements Leila early version full gameplay Others Just Dance Now Glitch Leila Plays Everytime References Site Navigation en:Leila es:Leila Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:2010s Kategori:Tom Salta Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Ubisoft Şarkıları Kategori:Türkçe Şarkılar Kategori:Marianne Campos